


Sweet Tea

by sasayuri



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Sunggyu moves into a new apartment building and takes a liking to one of his neighbors before he even gets a chance to meet him in person.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Tea

At the end of summer, Sunggyu moves into a new apartment building. He knows no one else who lives there and never even gets to see the other residents. Seriously, who are they? He doesn’t mind a certain degree of anonymity but one or two familiar faces would still be nice. He does hear his neighbor come home around midnight most days and wonders what he does for a living, but this is pretty much all he hears going on - until one day (it’s already quite late and he is just reading some random articles online) Sunggyu hears something, or rather someone from the apartment directly above him. Someone is laughing, a young man from the sound of it, and Sunggyu doesn’t know why but it makes him smile and wonder what the other man finds so amusing. It happens again a few times, and he almost grows a little fond of the warm sound. It’s never an obnoxious kind of laugh, just bright and happy. Sunggyu wonders if he will ever run into the person it belongs to, but he kind of gives up on the idea after a few weeks. How would he even know it’s him?

When Sunggyu comes home and checks his mail on the way in one day, he finds a little handwritten note in his mailbox. Someone is missing a package that should have arrived a while ago and politely asks everyone to text them if they happen to have it. The note is signed by someone called Nam Woohyun, and Sunggyu’s heart skips a little beat when he sees the apartment number that’s neatly written behind the name. It’s the same as Sunggyu’s, except for the first digit. Sunggyu stares at the phone number at the bottom of the note. He doesn’t have the package, of course, but he can let him know that too, right? Wouldn’t that be better than getting no reply at all?

He thinks about it while he’s walking upstairs, absentmindedly takes off his shoes and jacket when he enters his apartment and sits down with the note still in his hand. He takes out his phone and hesitantly starts typing in the number, careful not to make any mistakes, and saves it as _Nam Woohyun (403)_. The message he sends is short, polite but also friendly, telling Woohyun that he hopes he will eventually find out where his package ended up. He signs with his name and apartment number the same way Woohyun has signed his note.

Woohyun replies after a few minutes, thanking Sunggyu for letting him know and joking about having the same problem every single time he orders something. He also asks if Sunggyu is new in the building, and Sunggyu wonders if it was just a guess or if he actually knows some of the other residents. Then he remembers that he told him his apartment number, and Woohyun probably also heard some of the noise that came with moving into a new place if he was home that day.

The conversation carries on naturally. Sunggyu learns that Woohyun moved in a little over a year ago after finishing his degree and getting a job in the area. Based on that information, Sunggyu guesses that he is probably a little younger than him since it’s already been a few years since his own graduation.

They end up texting every night over the next few days, casually talking about how they spent their time, and cheering each other up if the day was exhausting. Talking to Woohyun is surprisingly easy. He feels like they skipped the awkward phase and went straight into friendship, and he really likes that.

After about a week of texting each other, Woohyun suggests that they could meet for a cup of tea. It’s getting colder outside and meeting for a nice hot beverage seems like a great idea, but the way Woohyun phrases it has Sunggyu confused.

_You mean right now?_ Maybe Woohyun didn’t even mean it like that and he risks looking like a complete fool, but he sends the message anyway.

_If you want to._

Sunggyu looks down at the clothes he’s wearing. He just took a shower and is already in his comfy clothes – an oversized t-shirt and bulky sweatpants. His hair is still a little wet, too, and usually he wouldn’t agree to meet anyone in this state, especially if this is going to be the first impression he makes, but he gathers that this is Woohyun’s home too, and it’s kind of like meeting a flat mate in the kitchen, right? He decides to give Woohyun a little warning at least.

_If you don’t mind that I’m basically already in my pajamas._

Woohyun does not mind, and rings Sunggyu’s doorbell about ten minutes later. For a second, right before he pushes down the handle, Sunggyu is aware of how nervous he is about this first real encounter, but he ignores the feeling and opens the door as if this kind of spontaneous meeting is just something he does all the time. Sunggyu is not prepared for how handsome Woohyun is, and the radiant smile doesn’t help. The casual greeting gets stuck in his throat, so he just smiles and takes a step back to make room for Woohyun to enter. He’s relieved that Woohyun is sporting sweatpants just like him, paired with a pastel pink hoodie that gives him a very soft and cuddly look.

Woohyun compliments Sunggyu on how he furnished the space while he confidently makes his way to the kitchen. Sunggyu doesn’t need to tell him where it is; their apartments have the exact same layout after all. By the time he tells Woohyun to sit down and make himself at home, he’s thankfully more or less over the initial shock that struck him just a minute before. Even though they are technically meeting for the first time, Woohyun’s presence already feels familiar.

He doesn’t even notice that Woohyun brought snacks (“salty and sweet, because I didn’t know what you like”) until he puts them on the table. Sunggyu likes both, he isn’t very picky when it comes to food, and Woohyun tells him he doesn’t really have a preference either. Sunggyu asks him what kind of tea he wants and lists what he has in his kitchen cabinet when Woohyun asks in return what he has to offer.

Woohyun is instantly intrigued by the “blueberry muffin tea” that Sunggyu never ever drinks (he got it for free with his grocery shopping one time as some sort of promotion for the brand) and is visibly excited to try it. He’s cute when he gets excited and Sunggyu is glad that he has to turn around for a moment to turn on the electric kettle. It doesn’t surprise him that he’s attracted to Woohyun, he was somewhat prepared for that possibility, but he did not expect to be so absolutely, instantly smitten with him. He takes two of his favorite cups from the cabinet, puts in the tea bags and fills them up with boiling water. He sets down both cups on the table and decides that Woohyun’s tea of choice smells amazing, but he still wouldn’t drink it (he prefers herbal teas). Woohyun loves the sweet tea though and for a moment Sunggyu considers just giving the rest of the box to him, but he kind of hopes that he will come over again sometime and he would like to offer him something he likes then.

They sit on opposite sides of the table, and Sunggyu finds himself leaning toward Woohyun, getting caught up in the conversation, observing his every move, every new expression, every little sparkle in his eyes. Woohyun is beautiful, not just because he has pretty facial features, but because of his soft voice, his laugh that fills the whole room, his choice of words, the enthusiasm about so many of the things he talks about. Witnessing Woohyun laugh in person is almost a religious experience, and it’s also the most contagious thing Sunggyu has ever seen or heard. Every part of his being feels drawn to him, and he feels the happiness and excitement radiating through himself as their lighthearted conversation continues.

They talk about a lot of things, eager to get to know each other better. It turns out that there are just as many things they have in common as things that distinguish them, which gives them a lot to discuss. Possibly the most exciting and satisfying thing is that their sense of humor seems to line up perfectly. Sunggyu can’t remember the last time anyone has actually laughed about every single thing he meant to be funny, and Woohyun makes him laugh so hard one time that he almost chokes on his tea.

Some of the things Woohyun says sound almost flirtatious and at first Sunggyu isn’t sure if he’s just imagining it, projecting his own feelings onto him, but after testing out the waters and attentively taking note of Sunggyu’s reactions, Woohyun seems to decide that these playful remarks are actually quite welcome and he has fun sneaking them into the conversation here and there.

They have a second cup of tea, and a third one, and when Sunggyu looks at the time, it’s already after midnight. Even though they are both obviously enjoying each other’s company, they decide to call it a night and continue the conversation another time.

Sunggyu walks Woohyun to the door, and before he actually leaves, Woohyun turns around to him again to thank him for the nice evening (and the tea) and Sunggyu thanks him for his company and the great conversation in return. Sunggyu’s heart skips a little beat when Woohyun looks him directly in the eyes with a warm smile.

“You can come upstairs next time, if you like. Maybe for a glass of wine?”

Sunggyu laughs. Why does it sound like Woohyun is going to try to seduce him?

“Okay, yeah.”

“Tomorrow?”

Sunggyu’s smile widens and he nods.

“Can’t wait.”

“Good night, Sunggyu.”

“Good night.”

Sunggyu doesn’t realize how hot his cheeks feel until he closes the door and is alone in his own four walls again. He buries his face in his hands and shakes his head with a wide grin. He feels like dancing and singing and jumping around his apartment like a madman, but Woohyun would probably hear that, and he also doesn’t want to disturb the other neighbors. He silently thanks his past self for deciding to move into this apartment and decides to never complain about the rent in this place that is still filled with the scent of sweet tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like these two being cute with each other and couldn't help but turn a rather boring real life experience into this little woogyu scenario :D
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
